Script: It's Not Scary if We're All Witches
For episode summary, notes, images, dub changes, trivia, and errors, please view the following page: It's Not Scary if We're All Witches Script pages are strictly for the script of the episode its located at. To see other script pages, please go to the indivisual episodes page for the link. These cover the script and actions present. For any errors, feel free to edit. Please also keep in mind that the translation may be a little off. As many people have their own translations to these. Script (Doremi in the intro has a flashback to when Hazuki was about to accuse her of being a witch) Doremi: What do I do?! Majorika: *slides by* Told you so... Lala: Guess your gonna be stuck a witch frog forever Doremi: *as a witch frog* I'm the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world! (After the intro) Hazuki: Doremi-chan? Aiko: What's goin' on? Doremi: Shut up up and follow me! Hazuki: Follow you where? Doremi: I probably can't... Aiko: Whats going on? Your acting weird.. Doremi: Anyway, at this rate I'll... *pushes Aiko and Hazuki* Probably become a magic frog! Aiko, Hazuki: A what? Doremi: Just follow me! (Eventually they reach the Magic Shop) Aiko: Makihatayama Rika's House of Magic. Hazuki: I didn't know such a shop exsisted... Doremi: So, no matter what, you'll stay here? Aiki: What's goin' on? Doremi: don't worry, don't worry! *runs inside* Be quiet and wait, okay? Aiko: What's goin' on...? (And so, Doremi begins to explain...) Majorika; Whaaat?! Lala: you've been discovered? Doremi: At this rate I'll become a magic frog! No way no way! Majorika: Shut up you idiot! Who saw you? Doremi: My friends Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan, I brought them to the store. But its okay, they're outside... (Doremi, Majorika, and Lala then turn around to see Aiko and Hazuki spying on them) Majorika: *dives into a nearby pot* You shouldn't have brought them! (Both Hazuki and Aiko come inside) Aiko: Doremi-chan! Hazuki: What was that just now? Doremi: Whatever are you talking about? Aiko: No point in hiding them. A tadpole-looking creature and a winged-person! Lala: They thought you were a tadpole *peeks out, then yanked back in* Majorika: Stay hidden! Lala: There's no use in hiding, they found out already. *flies over to the three girls* Majorika: Oh well... Aiko: Weird friends you have... Doremi: She's a fairy, Lala. Hazuki: You know a fairy, so Doremi-chan, you must really be... *Doremi panics* Doremi-chan, you are a... *Doremi panics worse* Doremi-chan's a witch! Doremi: Aaaaa! I've been completely unmasked! (Doremi panics severly until realizing she didn't change...) Doremi: So I'm a magic frog now. Aiko: Why are ya crouchin' like that? Doremi: What? *searches self* Majorika: Your not a magic frog. Doremi: Why? Lala: Your not a witch yet, your a witch apprentice. ????: Apprentice? Aiko: It was your magic that made my dad suddenly disappear! Doremi: Well kinda. But, I'm happy I didn't turn into a magic frog. Lucky, Lucky! Majorika: Idiot! *Yells so loudly it knocks Doremi over* Its your fault you were discovered! (Hazuki and Aiko crawl over for a closer look at Majorika) Aiko: Doremi-chan... Hazuki: This person is... Doremi: She's a witch, Majorika. Aiko: A witch? Hazuki: You don't look like a witch at all. Majorika: Well excuse me! Doremi: I found out she was a witch, so she turned her into a magic frog. Hazuki: Well, I found out about Doremi-chan, so... Majorika, Lala: Stop it! *try to shush Hazuki* Majorika: This time, she'll turn into a magic frog for sure! Hazuki: Ah, I'm sorry... Doremi: Hazuki-chan... Lala: But, what now? Majorika: These to know about Doremi's secret now. Hazuki: I won't tell... Aiko: Yep! It'd be horrible for Doremi-chan to turn into something like that. Majorika: No! The truth may come out at any time. Doremi: don't worry. It won't happen! Majorika: Shut up! If Doremi turns into a magic frog, it'll be impossible for me to turn back. If thats the case... Doremi: *panicked* Don't tell me you'll use magic on them... Hazuki, Aiko: *screaming* No way! Majorika: *calmly* who said I would do that? I'm gonna make you apprentices too. Lala: Having two more apprentices is good. Aiko: *still clinging to Hazuki* So I'll be a witch someday? Majorika: Right. However, you mustn't let anyone find out about your secret, okay? Doremi: Ai-chan, Let's be witches together! If you become one, you can cast anything and it will come true! Hazuki: *thinking* Anything. So I can get anything I desire? Aiko: *thinking* Maybe with this Dad will finally be able to relax. *outloud* Alright! I'm gonna be a witch apprentice! Hazuki: Me too. Doremi: Alrighty! Then we're all gonna be witch apprentice friends! (Majorika then has Lala fetch the special box storing the apprentice taps inside) Majorika: Well, there are apprentice items in this, so get one out. (Aiko reaches in and pulls one out) Majorika: next Hazuki: Okay. *Pulls out her tap* I caught one. Majorika: Doremi! Doremi: leave it to me! *Doremi then proceeds to transform into her witch apprentice uniform* First, press the middle button! You have to put it on before the music ends. *points* Well then, Let's see you two try it! Aiko, Hazuki: okay, Sempai Doremi: Sempai? *excited* Sounds good! Say it again, one more time! Aiko, Hazuki: Sempai! Doremi: *makes fist* This is bliss! Majorika: *scolding* Don't get big-headed, you ojamajo! Aiko: *blank* Ojamajo? Majorika: Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts